Death Can Wait
by Loveless Luna
Summary: Frozen and alone, life taken by winters bite in an instant only to be pulled back to reality years later, but for what reason? Hiccup wanders aimlessly alone before coming across a frost spirit who seems to have all my answers yet 'Never explains anything'. As the veil of mystery is revealed, maybe life after death is not so bad after all. (Future hijack/frostcup)
1. Chapter 1: Realization

**Chapter One: Realizations**

"Toothless where did you go? TOOTHLESS!"

The snow beneath his feet got torn up like a blanket, tumbling off his feet the snow swallowed him like a dragon swallowing fish. Everything went dark, flailing only made it worst as snow began to flow into his mouth, filling his throat he could not even cough.

He remained stationary as the cold began to fill his body, no longer could he feel his hands, feet, or even nose. Even so he could feel the blood dripping from his appendages, snow began to turn crimson as it melted.

Through the pain and agony the child could feel his eye lids beginning to close as his lungs refused to bring in air. Slowly his eye lids slid, but each time he would jolt them open, someone had to come eventually right? Even with his cold determination his eye lids fell, a cold embrace larked over him as all pain had diminished leaving the child weightless as he drifted off.

Slowly large green eyes opened as everything was still covered in a blanket of darkness, reaching out his hands each finger offered a crack whenever they fidgeted. Light headed and cold, he reached out towards the surface the second one finger met the air a dull ache arose. Pushing the snow aside the child slowly sat up, instantly dazed by the light, it felt like twenty years since he had seen daylight.

Ruffling his hair with his right hand he instantly stopped as the dull pain began to take over his hand. Staring down his fingers were purple and black even the nail, puffed with cuts and bruises, blood covered his palms.

Throwing himself back in a vain attempt to escape this reality, bring both hands up both were the same. But at a closer look his blood had frozen, his nails black and cracked even had frozen blood emerging.

His brain had split in two, the reality of his hands had yet to seep in, he simply sat there rolling his hand back and forward examining both cracked sides. Moving from his left to right hand he allowed his left to support his face only to jolt back again.

His face was equally as cracked, his nose felt cracked and covered in frozen blood he could only imagine what it looked like. His lips felt cracked and fractured as the taste of blood lined his mouth. Cracks lined the sides of his mouth as his cheeks felt sunken.

Flakes of skin fell to the snow beneath, but moving from his state of being his mind instantly jumped to back home. Was his father worried? What about Toothless was he alright? And Astrid was so going to kill him once he got back.

But which way was home, where was he? Glancing left and right h was in an unfamiliar area, sloping hills covered with snow, large oak trees covered in icicles, and a frozen over pond.

But nothing could be gained from remaining stationary, raising to his feet each joint crackles under his weight. His clothing which was drenched in ice and blood cracked breaking from the position they had remained at for the duration of being beneath snowTaking one step forward he noticed his singular boot was missing, his right foot was just as bruised, bloody, and cracked as his hands. Sighing to himself he reverted his gaze upward, if he didn't stare down at his hands or foot he could continue forward without a thought.

But where was he? This mysterious land form bear no remembrance in his head, just why was he here? Wind rustled above head as a dragon black as witching hour soared by taking out a pillar with a plasma blast as he passed.

"TOOTHLESS!" the teen called with no response

The dragon simply continued on his path, but where there is a dragon there must be home. Instantly breaking into a quicker pace the snow beneath his feet began to crackle, though if it was the snow cracking or the blood off his foot was a mystery.

His running was put to a quick halt as a body of water stood between him and the continuing dragon. The murky water below gave an uninviting glare beneath its icy crest, shuffling his one organic foot forward he let a small amount of weight fall on the ice.

The ice refused to give way as the boy put his small amount of weight back on the icy cover, looking straight ahead he could see the outline of what he wanted to call home.

The sunlight began diminishing as torch light lined the streets and paths, dragons were returning to their stables as humans scuttled around finishing the remaining chores left over from the day.

The teen watched from afar, something in the air seemed different but he just did not know what. As he was just about to continue to the village's square he noticed someone familiar, just landing was a tall and stocky young women with a long golden braid. Her eyes shined like sapphires outlined by long dark brown lashes. The dragon she rode was a small and thin Nightfury with soft toxic green eyes.

"Astrid?" the teen called out

The blonde raised her head peering left and right before reverting her gaze back

"You coming?" the blonde called

"Astrid whats going on?' the teen asked

"I said come"

A null pain arose as half frozen sand was forced against his cut foot, water sprayed as the Nightfury trampled through the puddle walking aside the blonde rubbing against her.

As the endless sand continued darkness engulfed the trio as the air became thick and cold, frost nipping at your nose as an endless stream of chills sporadically traveled down your spine.

The surrounding wind began to force itself against the blonde throwing her back a few feet, but thankfully her walk was over. Dropping to her knees she stared forward before opening her mouth

"Hello Hiccup…" she began

"uhh Astrid..?" the teen asked

"Its been a while hasn't it?"

"I suppose…I don't really know"

"I'm really sorry, life's just been getting in the way"

"Astrid what is going on?' he asked

The blonde did not answer for her sobs filled the night,

The Nightfury slowly stumbled to the blonde rubbing against her in an attempt to comfort the girl

"I've been taking care of Toothless…" she said between sobs

"Just like I always said I would"

"Astrid...?" the teen asked confused

Walking over to the blonde he kneeled beside her a tad off put by her ignorance to his presence, reaching out a quivering hand he placed it on her shoulder only to have his hand completely fall through. Attempting this action again it seemed his hand only fell through again, his eyes grew wide in disbelief. This had to be a trick conjured by Loki, this just had to be false.

He remained silent, what use was it now, unable to touch, talk, or even comfort her. Not to mention that he himself was unable to speak even if he wanted to, why couldn't he touch her or be heard by her? Was it like this to everyone or just Astrid?

The Nightfury let out a large warning growl, head perked paying full attention to something.

"Whats wrong boy?" Astrid asked wiping her tears away

His large toxic eyes were set straight forward, as if peering into the auburns soul. He stood his ground in a protective stance as if he was about to strike. Holding onto a prayer that his dragon could see him the auburn reached out a hand, only to be disheartened once the dragon retorted in disgust.

"Okay, okay boy let's get going then" the blonde said wiping away her final batch of tears and in a flash the two were gone

The auburn remained stationary shocks grip tied him to the ground, unable to move forward or back simply staring at the ground. Reverting his eyes to what the blonde was staring at was truly alarming

Here lies Hiccup Haddock III

The boy who drove our island into a new age

He shall be missed

80x-8xx

He was dead? No this could not be for he felt alive, he could feel the ground beneath his feet he could feel the air running through his lungs. One who is dead would be unable to feel those things, right?

His eyes then traveled to a small puddle of water which revealed his reflection, jumping back at first for what he saw was a monster.

A purple and black nose with busted blood vessels, dark sunken eyes with no sign of life, cuts and bruises almost as common as his freckles, his lips bruises black and purple. Cracks lined the sides of his lips, snow stuck permanently on his nose, lips, eye brows and hair.

He looked much older than his sixteen years his sunken eyes, cheekbones, and dead eyes, the crackled skin which not preoccupied his under eyes and mouth gave the illusion of wrinkles. How did this even happen?

The realization slowly began to seep in taking him over and leaving him lifeless, as if he was frozen to the ground. Digging his fingers into the soil assuring it was still there, his head was circling becoming lighter and lighter by the moment. As if he would find himself feet above the ground at any moment, if his hand fell through Astrid what else could he fall through.

A tear left his cheek but seemed to evaporate by the time it reached the ground, chocking on his own sobs in an attempt to quiet his torment, this proved less than successful.

The air dropped a few degrees as a shadow draped over his grave, air thick and metallic as if biting his lip. Peering left and right he stiffened the second he felt a cool air wisp down his neck, jolting upright he spun around.

"Who's there?!" he yelled out voice still shaken

Black sand begun swirling around him, glistening in the silver moonlight it crawled its way up the auburns arm. Slithering like a snake in the night, the sand instantly went brittle locking the boy stationary.

"Ehh?' he asked pulling against the sand

The midnight coloured shackles remained stationary giving no leeway, slowly closing its grip on the teen's arms. Spikes impaling his flesh forcing what non frozen blood it could from the gaping wounds.

Thrashing against the spikes only cut deeper into his flesh, staining his clothing crimson. His eyes dashed back and forward, as his heart was thumping against his rib cage feeling as if it would crumple at any moment.

A bright light emerged cutting the darkness in half as the midnight coloured shackles turned to ice before cracking and crumbling towards the ground. The auburn sat back in shock, staring blankly at the ice crystals hanging at his knees.

"Just a runaway nightmare they tend to do that"

The auburn jolted at the upcoming voice, standing behind him or rather floating was a teen who looked a few years older than him. Skin pale as the moon with hair white as freshly shed snow, his eyes were an icy blue as if the ocean had frozen over. An old and worn staff lay in his right hand adorn with snow, even his cape was covered in freshly fallen snow.

The boy had soft eyes with long pale eye lashes and curved lips which were currently curved into a gentle smile. He carelessly floated a few feet away, awaiting the auburns answer

"Who are you?" the question escaped the auburns lips before he could even register it

"The names Jakul Frosti, but to you I'll be Jack"

**As always thanks for reading leave a comment if you like it, I would love to hear what you think.  
><strong>

**Love Luna**


	2. Chapter 2: Reveal

**Chapter Two: Reveal**

The auburn stared up in disbelief, Jakul Frosti the frost spirit his dad always told tales about was now standing before him. Not just standing before him but talking to him.

"Hey uh you okay, shorty?" he asked now kneeling before the auburn

"Ehh uhh"

The auburn was muttering jumbled nonsense as he jumped back a few feet, still alarmed by the fact a frost spirit was affront him. Even in this shocked state the auburn was unable to remove his eyes from _Jack's, _the frost spirit stared intently at the auburn as if searching in his eyes for something. The frost spirits eyes soon began to wander as him and the auburn were in this dream like state, unable to move, speak, or even turn away.

His blue eyes began to wander down the auburn, such a predicament he was in. Frozen to death never a glorious sight, at least the kid wasn't that badly scared. The frost spirits eyes instantly darted to the four fingers sticking out from under the child's sleeve, tiny purple appendages with black nails and crimson crystals? Frozen blood?

Sensing the stare the auburn retorted back his fingers hiding them under the long green fabric he called a sleeve. Of course all subtle hints were ignored as the frost spirit grabbed the child's hand yanking it (along with him) forward to where he was balancing on his knees.

His hand was worst then assumed frostbitten with open wounds, the blood within has frozen leading to the crackling and dull pain.

"Don't!" the auburn yelled taking his hand back

"What?" the frost spirit asked confused

"Don't touch me…." The auburn said holding his hands to his chest his eyes blood red ready for the stream of tears to begin

"Look shorty, your hands are frozen and unless you enjoy the pain and cracking I'd suggest you let me see 'em" he said slightly annoyed

The auburn shook his head in disapproval

"Don't even come near me!" the auburn barked back moving away from the spirit

The frost spirit said not a word but did wear a disapproving and slightly annoyed expression

"Just lemme see your hands and you can get back to sulking"

"I wasn't sulking!"

"Just let me see your hands" he said getting more agitated

"No, I don't need your help" the auburn said standing and walking off, where to? Anywhere but here.

"So you'd rather being unable to use your hands"

"No, why should I even trust you? Why do you care?"

"As Jakul Frosti, I'm supposed to make children happy with ice and snow. And you are clearly unhappy so it's my job to fix ya"

"Yeah I'm unhappy, I wake up with this all over me" he said gesturing to the purple and cracked skin

"No one can hear or see me, even my own dragon has rejected me. And then someone who clearly doesn't have two ores in the water insisting on helping me!" he said in a huff pacing left and right

"You feel any better, shorty?" the frost spirit asked monotonous

"Yes actually, but I need to find out whats going on" the auburn said about to scurry off

"You're dead" the frost spirit said flatly

"What…?" the auburn asked his face turning even paler

"Dead, ya know when your heart stops or in your case gets frozen to death, no one can see ya not that they would generally want to. Most of the time people move on instantly but some aren't so lucky, some weird stories about an unfulfilled life, I dunno some sort of mumbo-jumbo like that" he said plainly tossing his staff between hands bored

Dead, how could he be dead? He was firmly affixed to the ground, he could feel the rich soil, the whistling wing, and the cooling night. How could someone dead feel all that? Weren't dead people supposed to be six feet under doing nothing?

The ground had seemed to evaporate from around him, as he felt like he was floating in midair, pure insanity.

"H-h-ho-how can that be, how can I be dead? How can I still be here?" Hiccup asked voice and mind trembling

"Five years" the frost spirit said matter of factly

"No, you're…you're lying!" he yelled

"No actually, snow storm of…..well can't remember the year…But I assure you are"

"I'm not dead, I can't be dead!" he yelled flailing his arms tears beginning to roll down his cheeks

Twisting around the auburn the frost spirit could see the child's horrified expression, eyes blood red, tears pouring down like the Niagara Falls, he held his hands close to his eyes longing to wipe away the tears but not wanting his throbbing hands to touch his face.

"Hey you gonna be alright?" the frost spirit asked with an outreached hand

He shook his head violently before pushing the frost spirit back a few feet

"Hey shorty…?" he asked moving near

The auburn shaked his head viciously again, his inflames purple and black hands covering his face in an attempt to conceal the rapid tears. Transcending into himself in an attempt to null the tears, but with the tremendous pain slowly creeping up his arm like a snake it was easier said than done.

The icy hand which lay on his shoulder spreading the bone chilling down his arm back to the tips on his finger, causing the auburn child to quiver.

"I said do not touch me!" the auburn yelled tossing the frost spirits arm aside, yelling through his tears

Just as swiftly as the frost spirit blinked the enraged auburn who previously stood before him had recede from sight. Not even foot prints had been left behind.

Sprinting full speed, feet crashing against the ground with each stride, stones, ice, and branches forcing themselves into the child's foot. Slowly piercing in deeper with each stride, elderly blood trickle from the wound, dying the snow a revolting brown.

Air dashing into his lungs stinging him like a thousand needles, his air ways becoming tighter as less and less air managed to thrust itself in. Slowly to a halt, vision wavering the auburn felt ready to pass out as his head felt like it was hovering above Valhalla. Panting his lungs unable to thrust in air, his air waves sealing as he fell to his knees.

Gazing around he was unable to recognize where he was, he was on Berk he was pretty sure of that. But his surroundings baffled him, tall maple trees with thick layers of snow, grass sprung through the snowy surroundings with a petite river a mere three feet away.

The crinkling of branches behind him sent him back into flight mode, bouncing back onto his aching feet and sprinting again. The frigid water made the dull ache in his foot rise as the mucky water slithered its way into the untreated wounds, pushing tiny fragments of dirt into the still bleeding cuts.

Just exiting the running river the auburn hurtled towards the ground catching his prosthetic on a rock. The thundering sound of fractured branches arose from behind him becoming louder and louder by the second, his prosthetic remained stationary affixed between two large rocks.

A gust of sparkling snow filled wind brisked through, reliving the prosthetic of its position. Jolting his foot back to his side, taking no though to the previous occurrence he scuttled to his feet, off sprinting again.

Drowning in a sea of sorrow and confusion he was unaware of what he was looking for nor what he hoped to find. He simply grasped onto any sliver of hope that he will wake up from this nonstop nightmare.

All hope was crumpled into fragments as the auburn was met with a dead end, the trees stared down menacing as they taunted him for being unable to decipher his own island.

A cold grip like that of an icy rope wrapped itself around his wrist, pulling him into the undefined darkness. The grip tightened cutting of circulation as the auburn was pulled deeper into the bramble, twigs pulling at his already torn clothing. The mist flowed through his veins chocking him with its frigid presence.

Unable to scream, unable to shout the auburn gave into his capture, the adrenalin which had previously been galloping through his veins had ceased as the fatigue began to take hold. Mind wavering until the pull on his arm and his mind had disconnected.

Heavy eye lids with water filled bones, feet heavy as cement blocks. His head hung low as a show pony, long black lashes meeting his cheeks. All colour soon began to fade, the last image to be seen was a pair of glowing icy blue eyes cutting the darkness in half.

**So you people happy? **

**Love Luna**


	3. Chapter 3: Not Alone

**Chapter Three: Not Alone**

Wind gentling singing as the blanket of night had covered the island, drowning it the only salvation being the dim moonlight unable to break the shackles of night but able to crack them. The auburns chest gently raised and fell eyes gentle twitching as he swivelled away from the oncoming wind. Offering small snorts and sighs the dead child appeared peaceful, disconcerned about his previous state which he had been put off by just hours before.

Discoloured rags wrapped around his hands and right foot, a kind gesture yet the rags were already drenched in rusty brown blood. Purple and bruised finger tips and toes peaked out from the cloth, the swelling had appeared to decrease, and if it wasn't for the bruised colours the appendages would appear nearly normal.

Long black lashes unraveled as departed green eyes flickered, vision bubbling as the world seemed to spin and twirl. Bringing his knees to his chest the auburn closed his eyes again refusing to be awaken, all desires of sleep soon diminished as a numbing hand passed through his hair.

Jolting the auburn dashed backwards landing three feet away, prompt up on his right elbow with his legs folding up serving as a makeshift shield.

Remaining affixed to the ground rooted like a tree for several moments, heart bashing against his rib cage threatening to burst out of his chest all together.

As his heart beat began to null the auburn lowered his legs, still remaining far away from the frost spirit.

The frost spirit wasn't glaring at the auburn, thankfully his gaze was reverted forward staring into space. His fingers lightly lay over a purpling mark a long rectangle which matched the side of the auburn's prosthetic.

The frost spirit eventually took notice to the fearful auburn, shaking like a leaf in fall. He wished the kid could have just slept a little longer, then just maybe he wouldn't be in such distress.

"You alright, shorty?" the frost spirit asked keeping to his own 'side' of the camp

"N-n..no, where am I and why d-do you keep fallowing me!" the child asked trembling

"Hey just calm down, you're hyperventilating" the frost spirit said rocking forward on the pads of his feet

"I will not calm down until you tell me whats going on!" the auburn yelled his voice leveling out

"Look found ya bleeding in the forest, decided to be nice and help ya out. If I knew you would be so touchy I would have left you"

The auburn had to reply yet his eyes told another story, large pissy red eyes on the brink of tears, sorrow and pain reflected in the diseased orbs.

"Uhh sorry…" the frost spirit said immediately regretting his previous statement

The two sat in silence, the auburns eyes dashing back and forward as he attempted to unravel this previous day. Dead and gone, for five years. It felt like moments between his last memories and when he awoke the previous morning, what even was his last memory? He recalled drowning in snow but everything before that was fuzzy like when you gaze at the sun for too long.

Major events were still there, taking down Toothless, the first time Astrid kissed him, and the day his father said he was proud of him. But why he was in the snow, and where Toothless was blurred, like a puzzle with missing pieces it tried to fit together and make amends yet everything was dishevelled as if it never occurred.

"Hiccup?"

Jolting up praying to Odin it was someone from home, but still just the frost spirit

"H-h-how do you know my…my name?" the auburn stumbled

"How can someone not know the name of the dragon conqueror?" Jack asked trying to detour from whatever was plaguing the auburns mind

Hiccup sighed,

"T-that doesn't ex-explain anything" he stuttered

"Being an eternal frost spirit gets lonely, I like to observe people"

'That's not odd' Hiccup thought to himself

Twisting around the auburn a blazing wind arose by the frost spirits mere presence, frigid and bitter enough to wilt gardens.

Darkened emerald eyes staring up meeting the icy blue ones half way, 'an eternal frost spirit who enjoys observing people' that could definitely be used in his favor.

"What about my family?" Hiccup asked trying to cease his voices shaking

"Uh who?" the frost spirit asked taken aback

"My family, Stoic the Vast, Gobber the Ghaustly, Astrid Hofferson"

"Ohhh right, well why don't you come see them for yourself?" he asked

"S-see them? That's preposterous" he said shrugging

"Come on then" the spirit said grabbing the Vikings sleeve

Quickly pulling his hand back to his side he hastily fallowed the floating frost spirit, maneuvering through the forest of mazes. Barely able to keep up with the frost spirit as pebbles and shards of wood stuck through the make shift bandages. The biting water beneath his feet show him no sympathy as it punctured the rags leaving them permeate. Between the frostbite and frigid water the child's pain was nearly unbearable, every step feeling as if he was being pierced with a thousand needles.

But one must be resilient during rigid times, if this meant being able to see his father, Astrid, and Toothless once more the ain could become bearable.

"Come on!" the frost spirit yelled

Rolling his eyes yet remaining silent the auburn broke into a sprint, the numbing pain rising from his foot, to ankle, to knee. Thankfully his sprint was short lived, as any more and he swore walking would have been out of the question.

"Welcome to Berk!" the frost spirit exclaimed

Exiting the forest the difference was truly night and day, where the forest resembled witching hour the village was early morning. The sun hung lazily in the sky with a pale blue sky, people shuffled to and fro as dragons littered the skies. Wrestling and roaring they galloped through the streets paying no attention to the wandering Vikings cursing as they crossed their path.

A quiet murmur floated over Berk which sounded like music to the auburns ears, gawking left and right it looked exactly as it should, it looked like home. Wandering through the streets avoiding tired Vikings, rambunctious dragons, and newly formed buildings he paid no attention to the trailing frost spirit.

"I thought I told you to muck out the dragon stalls!"

Gazing over running down the idle way was no other then Astrid Hofferson, beautiful bleach blonde with ocean blue eyes. Light freckles scattered across her flawless face. And she appeared to be running towards the auburns cousin, Snotlout Jorgenson. Lazy entitled teen who refused to do anything around the arena.

"Oy I'm talking to you!" Astrid yelled throwing a bucket at the shorter teen

Snotlout yelled some muffled curse but the duo were out of ears reach, gawking again the auburn tried to make sense of which part of the village he was located. Quickly deciphering before briskly moving on, after a short while of excessive walking the auburn was faced with what was engraved in his mind the firmest: His childhood home.

A tall traditional Viking home shaded with greens and browns, kept well, and grander than any other house in the village it was clear it belonged to someone of importance.

Peering into the large building through a broken window frame the auburn was able to view the surroundings. The fire in the houses center flickered dimly, nails still stood where weapons used to be hung.

The house was mostly barren a rickety table and chair sat near the corner with a stack of books, all the weapons, nick-knacks, and assorted objects were missing removing all colour and personality from the home.

"J-Jack…?" the auburn called out

Slowly floating over to the auburn he gazed down not expecting for Hiccup to allow him to say anything

"Is my dad still…..alive?" he asked peering up with his large lifeless eyes

"I dunno…"

"I thought you liked stalking the island"

"It's not stalking its _observing, _and this place got pretty boring a few years back"

"So I pretty much have to go find him myself, great" the auburn said dragging himself from the window

On the move again the auburn continued to the only place he thought his father would dwell, the great hall. As the name suggests it was a tall building which was rather long, tall wooden doors with axes crossed above.

Reaching out a hand the auburn was alarmed when his hand fell through it like he was reaching out for the air, alarm soon turned to dismay as no amount of focusing or attempts would give him the result he required.

Feeling the tingle of the frost spirits numbing hand he peered up, not emotionally ready for a sympathy vote.

"Its alright, I hear most ghosts can't touch things from their walking life"

Pealing the frozen hand from the door knob the frost spirit could easily pull open the old and weary door. Now granted entrance the hall offered only one dimly lit torch, in one corner sat a tall and buff elderly man with fire red hair riddled with streaks silver as the moon.

Mead mug in hand the man sipped from the glass, his eyes nearly as lifeless and green as the auburns, deep bags, he was a sickly white with a pale green undertone.

The man raised his mighty head

"Hiccup!" he called standing

"Dad? You can…"

All hope disintegrated as the mountain of a man walked through him not taking any heed to his presence. Peering around in the door way of the great hall stood Astrid, holding a small child in her arms.

"Grand-dad!" the child exclaimed reaching out towards the fiery man

"Why hello Hiccup" the man said smiling at the tiny child

The child of three was petite but had her mother's stockier build, long dirty blonde hair adorn with freckles she wore her large green eyes well.

Hiccup stood in awh watching his father and his older crush blabber on about weather, Astrid's husband (which Hiccup prayed to Odin it wasn't Snotlout), and other mondeying material.

Hanging his head low this realization hit the auburn like a ton of bricks, dead eyes staring towards the ground he exited the great hall refusing for any more of this to reach his ears.

Feeling the freezing presence of the frost spirit he showed no heed, for why did it even matter anymore? Why could he not of just remained dead, it seemed like such a better deal than this fuckory.

"Hey, you okay shorty?" the frost spirit asked

Offering a disheartening glance the auburn returned to walking wishing the frost spirit would simply bugger off

"I get it, you're upset but that's no reason to sulk" the spirit said floating next to the child

"I'm not sulking" the auburn insisted

"Then what would you call it?"

The auburn shook his head continue on, not quite knowing where he was going

"You don't belong here anymore, do you?"

"No….everyone's moved on. They have even gotten a new Hiccup" he said heart shattering into fragments

"You don't have to stay here ya know" the spirit said landing on the solid ground

"What are you implying?"

"Why don't you come along with me? It's not like you have to be alone" he insisted

"Well guess there is nothing to lose" the auburn agreed

"Fantastic!" the frost spirit said grabbing the auburns shoulder

"I can show ya every snow filled crevice of this world!" he exclaimed

"Uhh yeah, just can we set one rule: Stop touching me?" the auburn asked shrugging off the spirits hand

"How come, you were completely fine earlier sleeping on my leg" the spirit teased

The auburn sighed turning a slight shade of rose

'Let's not talk about that…"

**Merry Christmas/Yuel/Quanza/Hanukka/holidays, just thought I'd upload and bid happy holidays. Us over at the Loveless family are getting ready for our little get together tomorrow, and for the first time in years I'm not being dragged back to my old home in Quebec! So I'm gonna get back to making triffle and trying to fit the booze in the fridge. **

**Love Luna**


	4. Chapter 4: A Frost Spirits Fun

**Chapter Four: A Frost Spirits Fun **

Dawn had broken as the wind began to pick up, swirling and whirling, snow uplifting and dancing in the wind like a collection of fairies. The sky was a dim blue, nearly appearing white as the clouds buried the sun deep inside, refusing for its warm presence to bring hope and happiness to the shuffling people in the village.

Sitting cross legged upon a cliff allowing the cold air to seep through, ice running through his veins making him feel like an icicle during freezing winter. Rustling the hair in his vest he stared into the open village, he felt as if he was leaving a piece of him behind.

The feeling of a shard he once called home getting torn from his heart, he was leaving his childhood home and a part of him seemed to remain in town center. He knew he would be able to leave that shard behind, yet it was still excruciating.

The wind picked up as small ice fragments whispered past the auburn, staring up as the frost spirit came into view. The cold aura seemed to fallow the spirit where ever he dwelled,

"Has the apocalypse happened yet?" the frost spirit said sarcastically

The auburn returned with nothing but an odd glance

"Come on sulky, its time to go"

"I'm not sulky!" the child exclaimed moving to his feet

"So your vocal cords weren't torn out" he teased

"You know for someone trying to cheer me up you really aren't that great"

"My the child has an attitude" he teased again

The auburn sighed

"So where are we going?"

"Anywhere really" the spirit said hovering a few feet off the frozen ground

"Anywhere?!" the auburn exclaime confused

"Uhh yeah…."

"You have no idea where we are going do you?"

"Not really, it's just wherever the wind takes me" he said with a careless smile

"The wind? That's…that's just insane!"

"Not really…"

The auburn gave nothing but an odd look

"Come on"

On that note the frost spirit rose five feet, motioning for the auburn to fallow

"Uhh yeah no, I don't fly. I had a dragon for that"

"Uhh alright, say shorty can you hold my staff?" the spirit said landing on the ground outreaching

"Uhh sure" he said doing as requested

Like a rapid snowflake the spirit faded away from sight, Hiccup had yet to notice he stare intently at the Sheppard's hook. Faded grey wood with snow permanently chiselled in, small gashes in the hook filled with snow littered its shaft. The snow appeared to be elderly as if it had been formed with the staff yet it shined silver like freshly fallen flakes.

The auburn was taken aback as he was snatched from the position at which he stood, as if thrown into the air caught by an icy grip. One hand firmly clasped to his shoulder the other tucked under his legs, grasping the staff close to his narrow chest he stared up to see a smirking frost spirit.

Eyes flickering between the spirit and the ground which had become unusually further then where it once stood.

"Let me go!" the auburn exclaimed

"Kinda too late now"

"Nope, not happening let me down NOW!" the auburn said thrashing against the spirit

"Oy stay still, I'm going to drop you!"

Peering down the ground began to diminish to just a blur, heart racing against his rib cage he clung onto the spirit nearly dropping the hook in the process. Shutting his eyes and burrowing himself into the spirits dress shirt fear sputtering through his veins, why were heights such a trouble now?

The frost spirit stared down at the auburn, while clinging to him the child almost appeared adorable, and it almost felt nice to have someone attached to him, even if it was out of fear. His hair which was shiny and soft at the crown faded off into black broken tips, snow stuck to the tips refusing to remove itself.

And in between the bruises and petite wounds was a scatter of freckles, some faded some nearly dark as witching hour, some even formed tiny shapes like triangles or squares.

The wind began to circle and scream as it trapped the duo in its tight embrace before flinging them in a random direction, twisting and turning switching directions at the drop of a hat.

Snow and ice pellets fluttered past scratching small dents into the duos revealed skin, the auburn had ceased his fidgeting,

"You okay?" the frost spirit said making sure the child was still alive

"F-fine" he said refusing to return the gaze

A mass of land soon became in view as the wind ceased its raid and wild movements, allowing the spirit to transcend to the ground allowing him to gracefully land without causing the auburn discomfort.

"Hey, you ready to get put down?" the spirit asked

"YES! …uhh sorry yes please"

The auburn didn't feel comfortable until he was firmly on the ground, he never through he would be so glad to feel cold damp dirt beneath his foot.

"Staff" the spirit said reaching towards the hook laying within the auburns grasp

"Oh uhh right" he said holding it out shaking within his grasp

"You okay?" he asked laying the staff over his shoulder

"Y-yeah fine, so where are we?" he asked derailing the conversation train

"No idea, lets fine on" he said moving on

"You honestly have no idea?"

"Yes now come on"

On that note the spirit hooked the staff around the childs waist dragging him on,

"Can you not?!" the auburn yelled enraged

"Can you have fun?" he asked pulling on the staff forcing the auburn to walk aside him

The auburn offered nothing but a silent scowl, occasionally offering an unaccepting glance every so often. Eventually he unhooked his staff letting the auburn breathe a sigh of relief as the hook had begun to scratch his hips.

"You alright, shorty?" he asked his silent companion

The auburn said nothing

"Hey, I'll pull ya with my staff if you don't start talking"

'Nope, never again! Not a blood stained chance!"

"Well then great dragon conqueror, start talking" the spirit said with a smirk

"So any idea where we are?"

"Looks like Canada"

"Canada?"

"Yeah, people are fighting over it I think…..still"

"Still?"

"Yeah I think, anyways thankfully Canada is snow filled eight months of the year its perfect for playing with"

Hiccup stared unsure

With a simply twist of his wrist shining sparks emerged producing shimmering snowflakes gathering and rotating, lifting his hand to the clouds the ball shot up like a bullet. The clouds darkened and whirled, tiny shards of fluffy ice soon began to trickle down, sparkling in the moon light giving off a heavenly glow.

The auburn stared in awh, how could anyone produce snow just from waving his hand.

"Amazing huh?" the frost spirit asked

"Its..its unbelievable, how did you do it?"

"I'm Jakul Frosti, kinda goes along with the tittle" he said leaning against a tree

"Understandable, but still magic doesn't exist yet this?" he said smiling

The spirit shrugged

"The moon gave me it"

"The moon, the huge void in the sky?" he asked

"Yeah, anyways cmere"

The auburn did as asked wandering deeper into the darkness leading to the spirit whose pale colours stuck out like a flower peeking through a snow bank.

"You ever held a snow flake?"

"Uhh no it's impossible, the heat from your hands melts it immediately"

"You talk way too much, anyways hold out your hands" he stated

Raising the bandage covered purple appendages he held them stiff as nails (not that they were anything but). Jack raised his hands accordingly if rubbing a crystal ball, small sparks emerged as a cartoonishly shaped collection of snowflakes formed.

The auburn stared in awh and pure amazement at the snow flake rotating inches above, gleaming the ornament split now forming into a myriad of tiny cartoon snowflakes. Dividing again the flakes didn't take form instead hovering within the duo's grasp, the flakes grabbed onto one another shooting a few feet above them before exploding like a fire work.

The spirit peered over at the child, life had been restored back into his eyes as he watched the snowy show. Seeing past the frostbitten mess he appeared the same child he was six years ago, full of wonder at everything and anything.

"Pretty cool, huh?" the frost spirit asked

"That's amazing" the child said still in awh

"Oh that's nothing"

"There's more?"

"More than you can imagine"

The auburn remained speechless at the remark, how could anything surpass this?

"Come on" the spirit said standing

"Umm alright, where we going?" he asked fallowing suit

"Anywhere really"

"Guess I should not have asked"

The forest was supplied with a mixture of pine trees, standing over fifty feet the trees seemed to curve downwards as if watching the duo. Needles and twigs beneath feet gave a satisfying crunch, surprisingly the untamed path was not layered in algid in snow. The small mutter of unknown animals filled the air, howling and chittering sending an icy blast down the auburns spinal cord.

"Ya coming?" the frost spirit called

"Oh uh yeah" the auburn said still lingering behind

The wind began to surge gently nipping away at the auburns clothing slowly penetrating the run down fabric, caressing the freckles skin causing him to shiver.

"You okay?" he asked

"Oh yeah…f-fine" he stated

"Cold aren't ya?"

"A little, but I'm fine" why was he lying?

The spirit instantly freezed in his spot untying the not that was keeping his cloak together letting the fabric fall into one hand.

"Here" he said outreaching the fabric to the child

"Oh no, I'm really fine. Besides don't want you to get cold"

"I don't actually feel the cold" he said with a smile

"Really?"

"Well yeah, pretty useless frost spirit if the cold got to me"

"Fine"

The auburn instantly took the cloak, not wanting to admit how over joyed he was to have another layer, even if it did belong to a strange frost spirit. Instantly draping the fabric over his shoulders, the pale brown fabric transcended past his hips, thankfully concealing his beaten hands.

"Better?" the frost spirit asked

"Uhh yeah thank you very much" he said with a yawn

"You tired, want to set up a camp or something?"

"Uhh sure, if you're okay with it"

The fire slowly crackled as witching hour began, curled into a tiny ball of green and brown mess was the auburn curling and shifting unable to find a comfortable position. Tossing and turning trying to stay under the cloak which was just not long enough to serve as a make shift blanket.

Finally decided all hope was lost the auburn sat up yawning, staring into the fire despising life itself.

"You alright?" the frost spirit asked

"I can't sleep" he said rubbing his eyes

"Why don't ya sleep on my leg like you did the other day, had ya out for hours"

The auburn instantly turned a shade of maroon

"Uhh I'd rather not…"

"You really are strange"

The auburn remained without words

"You're turning red as an tomato over something so small, and for no apparent reason"

"Will you stop if I just take you up on your offer?" Hiccup asked slightly annoyed

The spirit nodded

Moving towards the spirit the auburn situated himself so his back was facing the fire, crouching into a tiny ball the cloak almost served as a blanket. Taking a sight the auburn closed his eyes, this was by no means comfortable but more comfortable then frozen sticks jabbing you in the head.

Nearly nulling off to sleep the auburn was rudely awoken by a numbing coldness on his left shoulder, peering up he could see a pale boney hand resting on his shoulder.

"Uhh can you not?" Hiccup asked

"Huh what?"

"Your hands are really cold, can you not?"

"Oh..uh sorry" he said doing as asked

He offered a muffled 'Thanks' as he wandered off to sleep, moon hanging in the sky stars twinkling an twirling. Peering over at the child who was softly snoring the pale moonlight washed the scars away making him truly resemble who he once was. Yet one cannot dwell in the past, for no one can ever go back whats gone is forever lost not all anyone can do is live.

"You finally doing me some right, Manny?" Jack asked staring up at the silver moon, his unanswered question lingering in the frozen air

**I'm a horrible person, its been since Christmas I think...well story time! In order, I actually lost my spark for this story kinda started to not like it, it somewhat saddened me to see. But dont worry spark is back. I have also collected an awful flu, cant walk five feet without leaning against something, my vision is wavering, I've got some kickass headaches, amoung other symptoms. **

**But I also went horse showing! Western pleasure, horsemanship, and a games division, two seconds and a first. Not bad for converting from english side saddle to western!**

**Anyways I hope all of you people are doing better then me, and good luck with exams for all my secondary school goers! I thankfully only have three, should probably be studying...**

**Love Luna ;]**


	5. Chapter 5: Fear

**Chapter Five: Fear**

Darkness, not a sound, choking, thrashing. No matter which way he tried to turn he remained still, affixed to the floor like a stone statue, a numbing sensation began at his fingertips slowly crawling up his arm.

Everything turned bright, way too bright. Burning his eyes as it just became brighter and bright, no sympathy. The cooling sensation continued to crawl up his arms, cracks. Cracking and crackling, his hands slowly turning to dusts as organic material broke off.

Blood pouring, lining the condensed box he was in. Circling his ankles, blood flowed through his prosthetic as it hardened, freezing over. Ice locking him into place, no feeling in his foot.

Screams filling the room are they his or someone else's? Breathe causing steam thick enough to poke holes through, the box slowly condensing.

The frozen blood now at shoulder level holding him into place, the screaming becoming louder calling out his name

_"__Hiccup, Hiccup, Hiccup?"_

Thrashing against the mound of blood proved vain stuck in one place, no chance of escape. Footsteps rising, nearer and nearer as the screaming became ear bleedingly loud.

_"__Hiccup, Hiccup!"_

The voice becoming more disjointed with every moment, soon turning mechanical like the roar of a saw blade. Nearer and nearer it dwelled, if it got any closer would it….

Forest green eyes stammering open, the child jolted up right heart flailing inside his chest ready to shatter at any moment, ribs ready to bust out of his chest.

Numbing weight placing itself on the auburns shoulder, sparks lifting up his spinal cord, could it be?

Instantly thrashing against the cold touch the auburn stared at the perpetrator, eyes pissy with dark circles, ready to bustle out tears at any moment.

Staring back was the pale frost spirit his hair glistening in the evening moon, dawning a confused expression he could not help but stare at the teen. He watched the auburn curl in on himself sobbing, his heart shattered.

Having not one idea about how to comfort the basket case of a child he reached out his hand, refusing for it to get knocked away like previous.

"Hey, you're alright. Whatever you're afraid of can't get to you" he said repeating words he had heard many times before

His words fell on death ears as the auburn was still curled into a petite ball, paying no attention to what was around him. The spirit could hear the child's stifling breaths accelerating and decelerating within moments of each other.

An idea came into the frost spirits head, an old image he had seen a few times before. Grasping the auburns shoulders he shifty pulled him forward, allowing the child to sprawl out against him. The auburns first reaction was to pull and thrash against the spirit, thanks to the age difference the spirit easily held the child still.

"It's alright, you're safe" the spirit assured

Heart slowing to a mere halt, breathing steadying, gears beginning to grind as his situation was made clear. It was just a dream, a dreaded night terror, for it could not be anything else, or could it?

Noticing the tight binds around him the auburn stared up still quivering, meeting the frost spirits pale eyes he was frozen solid, forcing himself from his ice shackles he pulled out relieving himself of the spirits grasp.

"You alright?" Jack asked not letting the auburn completely escape his grasp

"F-f-fine, I'm just d-dandy" the auburn stuttered

"You sure?"

"Fine just fine"

Dawn broke as mist drenched the island the sun barely glimmering through as the fog choked what little light it presented, caught within its icy grasp. A wind gently whistling singing a sweet hymn sweet or tragic, the constant change in harmony raised questions for what it really meant.

A small village stood affront them, Ontario gothic style housing with dirt roads, horses pulling dark carriages trotted happily the odd neigh or whinny arising. Small shops selling poofy dresses and freshly baked bread, a large cathedral dead center gaping for attention.

Men and woman alike strolled down the side ways, women carrying parasols representing shades of green and red. Linked in arm were evenly as good looking men in suits some with an accent matching their walking partner.

Gawking over the surroundings the auburns large green eyes had to examine everything, rooted to the floor unable to move he had no choice but to take everything in.

Cutting the silence like butter the frost spirit let out a chuckle amazed at the auburns reaction

"What..?" the auburn asked peeling his eyes from the view

"Nothing, anyways shall we?"

The main streets were even more exhilarating then the previous view, even with the dingy and dirty mask which covered the surroundings it still seemed nothing less of magical. Brief muttering, horse's hooves, and the crackle of metal wheels against stone was all that could reach their ears.

The spirit stuck close to the gawking auburn, even though his rugged attire made him stick out like a rose in fresh snow.

Halting again the auburn took time to admire a gorgeous horse, golden coat with shining black mane, tail, and legs. He held his head high awaiting his owner to push him on, gently shifting his head his soft brown eyes reveal themselves from behind the blinders. He stared past the streets aligning his vision with the feral forest.

The reins slashed against his sides, reverting his head forward he began trotting on picking up his legs ensuring to display his beauty in action.

"Like horses?" Jack asked

'Never seen one before actually, we only had dragons, yacks, and….I think we had chickens.." he said ruffling through his thoughts

"What about you, did you have any animals back wherever you came from?" the auburn asked

"I didn't really" Jack admitted with a shrug

"Really?"

"I've always been Jakul Frosti, nothing more. Anyways wanna keep looking?" he said with an unsure smile

"Alright I guess…."

Removing them from their conversation was a grand shire horse white as snow rearing up on her back legs, neighing in discomfort. The carriages coach yelled a curse as the mare refused to halt her lashing out, the cart rocked back and forward due to the distributed weight.

Pulling the auburn into the darkness of an alley between two buildings, the horse instantly settled now responding to her coach she trotted on happily erasing the previous event from her mind.

"So it is true, huh" the spirit said

"What are you talking about?" the auburn asked shaking the spirits grasp off of him

"Horses can sense ghosts, really surprised that one was the first to notice though"

"Can all animals sense spirits?"

"Yeah I suppose so, but only particular ones"

The auburn instantly thought back to Toothless, was the Nightfury able to sense his presence and that's why he started growling?

**As a child I was always told horses could sense the dead, every time they stared off into the distance or spooked at nothing it was really something not of this world, something that once was lost. **

**Anyways I hope you guys are having fun with exams, I have written one out of three. Studied for an hour then got busy with the cosplay. We may have an upcoming convention coming to the city I live in so the skirt needs to be resewn and tool needs to be added, I need a new corset, and my hat needs some decorating. Happy, happy fun day! **

**Love Luna**


	6. Chapter 6: Problems Here and There

**Chapter Six: Problème Inattendu**

Snow gracefully trickled down covering the streets in a white sheet, the sky had begun to darken as the previously shuffling town's people and carts retreated. Stars penetrated the blanket of night offering a dim glow, a small shuffle of people went from lamp post to lamp post lining the streets with a heavenly glow.

The click clattering of their surroundings soon grinded to a halt, leaving the streets in an eerie silence, all magic had been dispelled as menacing shadows lingered. Constantly moving and fading, were they truly alone?

Keeping close to one another the duo continued down the winding street, the only sound being the clank of the auburns prosthetic and a couple of horses whinnying in the background.

"Pretty strange eh?" the frost spirit said trying to make conversation

"Yeah…." The auburn said half heartedly

Just out of view a dark figure dashed by, remaining just out of view the mist began to peak thick as blood, like walking through a half frozen river. Regaining composer the auburn continued but as soon as the feeling diminished he was trusted back into it, the figure dashing behind him causing his cloak to ruffle.

Ice spurting down his spine the figure dashed again, tiny sharp objects skimmed over his foot digging their tiny claws into him as they passed. Stiff as a board, cold as nails frozen in spot the auburn peered left and right, something was there!

Howling grinding, pit pattering, wind swirling what was real and what was fake? Darkness devouring their surroundings, swirling and whirling engulfed in a black flame. Breathing heavy, rib cage crackling, before everything vanished.

Darkness diminishing returning the street to where it had previously been, as if trapped inside a still image.

"Hey, you alright?" the spirit called metres ahead

"Did you see that?!" the auburn exclaimed

"See what?"

"That huge void of darkness!"

"Are you feeling alright?" the spirit asked again

"Something is over there" he said distraught pointing to a darkening corner way

The frost spirits expression instantly turned blank as he stared past the child, rustling trees nearer and nearer. Bramble pushed aside, a large figure standing seven feet running on all fours, chasing a black darting object, nearer and nearer.

Pulling the auburn to his side the spirit refused to take his eyes off the darting objects, nearer and near they came, the threat of hostility hung high.

"What's going on?" the auburn asked

"Just quiet down for a moment" he shushed

The rioting figures began to come clear as they got closer and closer, the clatter of horse hooves arose. Galloping down the street was a horse dark as witching hour formed out of black ice, eyes crimson as freshly poured blood, sparks flying every time its hooves met the stone road. Tossing its head it let out a screeching neigh horrendous enough to make ears gush blood.

Whistling arose as the demonic horse was split in half separating its back and neck from its legs in one swift movement. It shattered like China dishes crumbling to the ground, dark smoke soon extracted itself from the pile of snow as it transcended into the air vanishing without a trace.

The wooded object which revealed itself to be a decorated golden boomerang, ceasing its flying within a furry grasp the chaser stepped into the light. Standing over one hundred eighty centimetres, a grey fur coat extending over his whole body. Pawns with jagged nails tapping along the stone, long ears and narrow eyes. Holden bands encasing his forearms and emblems over his shoulders, thighs, and forehead.

Menacing eyes stared at them, the colour of the ocean during a storm, was it rage? Breaking the serious tone was a collection of multi coloured eggs with tiny little legs gallivanting along sneaking into any nook or cranny they could find.

"Whats going on?" the auburn asked

"Honestly, no idea" the spirit said lowered his staff

The oversized jack rabbit seemed to be cursing to himself as he maneuvered through the banks of snow, mutter something about cold feet. Removing himself from the sheer frigid floor the rabbit eventually noticed the frost spirit instantly recognizing him.

"Up to your old tricks, eh mate?" the rabbit commented

Instantly a light bulb in Jack's head went off as the air head finally recounted who was speaking to him.

"Who is this, Jack?" the auburn asked

"The Easter kangaroo…."

"What?" he whispered

"Just as it sounds"

The rabbit had turned away absorbed in hiding eggs

"C'mon" the spirit said eager to vanish from the rabbit's sight

"Wait, what was that?" the auburn asked refusing to be pushed around

"Just c'mon, this is boring"

"I asked you something you know, would be great if you could answer"

"That can wait, now stop being a stick in the mud"

The spirit hastily pulled the auburn into the large forest, viewing a new town, proving a myth, seeing both a demonic horse and the Easter kangaroo seemed like enough fun for one day. Once becoming one with the shadows the spirit let go of the child's sleeve which he had previously been tugging at.

"Want to answer my question now?" the auburn asked still following the spirit

"What was it again?" he gazed back

"What was with that maniacal horse?"

"It was a nightmare" he simply said

"A nightmare….that was an animal not a delusion"

"I'm serious, it was a nightmare"

"I don't believe you"

The spirit returned with nothing but an odd look

"How can a bad dream be an animal?" he said shifting his weight

"Oh you're that kind of dense, okay!"

The auburn returned with a less than impressed expression, out of all the things he was dense was not one of them

"A nightmare horse is just a lump of negative energy caused by nightmares combine with ice in this case to create a demonic spawn from hell" he said enthusiastically

"How…..how is that even possible?" he asked eyes flickering back and forward trying to unravel this

"Really out of everything you ask how the nightmare is real?"

Staring deep into the auburns soul floating upside down a carefree expression painted over his face,

"I'm sorry but I expect the great frost spirit to know about all strange and supernatural, thought that all of you got along nicely"

"What are you getting at, shorty?"

Hiccup sighed

"Nothing…"

Emerging from the brush jumping over the duo, clattering hooves as it reached the dry floor sparks emerged. Suddenly a herd of the devil beats emerged from the brush, bucking and rearing every movement of their hooves caused grey smoke to emerge, with every harsh blow a fragment of their hooves diminished.

Circling the duo they pranced beautifully, as if proud of their find, knees nearly hitting their faces as their stiff tails held high flickered back and forward. Rearing and bucking the out of place horse they continued before halting turning on the forehand allowing them to face the duo.

Playfully turning their tails to the auburn they moved into the spirits space, closing in nearer and nearer.

"What's going on?!" the auburns voice wavered

Tossing the auburn out of the demonic circle, one less thing to worry about, brandishing his shepherds hook awaiting for the first attacker. A nightmare standing sixteen hands high galloped out rearing ready to smash down her front hooves she nickered in discomfort as the staffs end crashed through her barrel slicing her in half as she tumbled to the ground turning to dust.

Another claiming to be smarter dashed forward dodging the previous nightmare's defeat she jumped over head eyes gaping open as icicles sharp as daggers pierced her shoulder driving through where he would be heart, exiting the other side as she turned to dust.

The nightmares nodded to each other as the remaining six all charged forward, diverting circling around him sure they had the upper hoof. All alarmed as they were engulfed in swirling snow blinding them jolting them left, right, and center as they crashed in to one another all turning to dust.

Glancing around everything had fallen silent and dark, the stream of nightmares had seemed to cease.

Hiccup!

Instantly jolting his attention to the general area he pushed the child, thankfully he seemed unharmed standing and brushing some bramble off of him in silence. Peering up he gave a less than impressed expression

"You have a lot of explaining to do" the auburn warned brushing a final stick off his arm

"I never explain anything" the spirit said with a playful smirk

The spirits eyes instantly went wide and expression revoked

"Duck!"

**NIGHTMARES! Grab your wives, guns, and run! Every man for himself!**

**Sorry, anyways exams are over I've had five days off and lifes okay. Have a friend who wants to do some human fnaf cosplaying and wants me to be her Bonnie. But once catch: No blood, gore or scariness. There is something wrong here...what is it? Oh wait its a horror game! I wanted to drown myself in fake blood since I don't look scary. Oh well...maybe one day. **

**Love Luna, tell me who your fav animatronik is (mines Bonnie)**


End file.
